Trouble maker
by katherinekierajulia
Summary: Skylar Shumway wakes up after a party and finds that her home town of Chester's Mill has been put under a Dome. She finds out about her father being murdered and her mother's new boyfriend Barbie. She lashes out and finds herself with Joe Mcalister. He has just broken up with his girlfriend Norrie and he allows her to stay with him. How long will they remain 'just' friends? TV Show
1. After A Drink or Two

Troublemaker

Chapter 1

After A Drink or Two

I wake up to the smell of sweat and alcohol. Where am I? I sit up from the couch and survey my area. I seem to be in a house? But who's? There are red cups and other people sleeping on the floor. I try to rub the excruciating headache away. I stumble outside; the wind blows my curly red hair. The yellow leaves sway in the wind. How long have I been out of it, hours, day's weeks? However long it has been I know something is wrong. I quickly run towards town, Chester's Mill. Before I can even think about anything I smash into something invisible and blood drops down my face from my nose. What the hell is that? I stand up and touch the invisible wall and I leave blood smears dripping down in thin air. I turn in fright and go a different way into town.

When I get to the town centre its completely empty. The corner store is completely empty and cleared out as well as the pharmacy and Sweetbriar Rose Pub and Restaurant. I slowly open the creaky door to the restaurant and peer inside. Everything is thrown everywhere and the front window on the glass is smashed, and there are no customers. I slowly walk in and close the door. Where could everyone be? I can remember coming here with my mom when I was a little younger and got along with her. I would always order the grilled cheese and cover it with ketchup. My mother would always tell me to go easy with it. We never went out together often. Hell, I never saw her. She was always working, researching for her next story. Even my father was working all the time. He was a doctor at the local clinic, so often I would spend days by myself. When I got to be a teenager I took advantage of it. I chuckle; I still take advantage of it. That's also what got me into trouble more times than I can count, whatever you can think if, I have done. That's where I was when I woke up. The aftermath of a party but I must say it was an awesome one at that!

I walk around the counter and see a huge blood stain. Who died here? "Rose?" I call out, no answer. I walk to the back of the restaurant into the kitchen. Lying on the table is a body covered on a sheet. "Rose?" I whisper. I slowly pull back the sheet and see her smashed head and a lot of blood. I stumble backwards and fall onto the floor. Dead, she is dead. I quickly cover her back up and run out of the restaurant onto the empty streets. Police, I need police. As much as I dislike them I need them. I run towards the Chester's Mill police station.

I reach the front doors and am out of breath. I pant as I enter the bull pen and I see Linda Esquivel sitting at her desk writing a case report. "Linda!" I scream and run towards her. She stands up and I give her a huge hug.

"Skylar, what's wrong?" she asks.

"Where is everybody? Where's Duke or my mom and dad?" I look around nervously. She sighs and notices my bloody nose.

"What happened to you?"

"I ran into this invisible wall thing? What is it? What happened to Chester's Mill?"

"Here, sit Skylar." She pulls up a chair across from me. I sit down and she explains everything to me.

A dome, how could this happen? Apparently I was out for seven days? I think I might have partied a little too hard. How the hell did we get stuck inside a dome? Will we run out of air, food, medicine? Will we all go crazy and kill each other? How did it get here? I have so many questions. We needed water, and then it rained? So it can rain inside here.

"Are my parents all right?" I ask worried Linda hesitates for a moment.

"We haven't heard from your father since Dome day; the day the Dome came down. You mother is all right she was the one who reported your father missing. She thinks he is outside the Dome." I let it sink in. How did this happen? Why Chester's Mill? I look around the empty police station then back to Linda. I can remember my first time in the police station. I had gotten arrested for drunk driving, no license, and theft because I stole my mom's car and illegal drugs. They cuffed me and took me to the station. Linda gave me this whole speech as to I can change my life and she knows how hard it is to not have parents around. At that time I was fifteen, two years ago and nothing has changed.

I notice that Linda is twisting her engagement ring, she is distracted. She is probably thinking about Rusty. She must miss him a lot.

"Is he on the other side?" I ask her. She is ripped from her thoughts.

"Who?" She asks.

"Rusty, is he on the other side of the Dome?" She sighs and looks at the ground, "Yes." I wonder how long they were together for. It's none of my business but they seem to be really in love. Unlike my parents, my father was always somewhere else. Even on weekends when he wasn't working. I can remember a man who came around looking for him. Saying he was from the bank and that he wanted to talk about the house. I told him that I hadn't seen my father in a couple days. Which wasn't a lie, he hadn't come home for three days. My mother was getting worried that he hadn't come home. Luckily that night he came back and they argued. The next day he was gone again, just like that. One day I decided to follow him up to a cabin. Another guy I hadn't seen before came and I could hear a struggle happening. I heard gun shots and the man reappeared but my father didn't but I will always remember the man's face. I ran fast as I could home. I didn't know what to do, but I heard about a party that was being put on. So I decided to go and well, I did things to help me forget, some drugs and alcohol. Next thing I knew I woke up on the couch. And well you know the rest so far.

"Where's my mom?" I ask. I stand up and peer out the window, looking at the Dome. I can see Joe McAllister walking, running his hand across it. I wonder what he has been up to while I was out. I wonder if his sister has stopped being a bitch yet. I hear someone enter the station and I turn to see Junior Rennie standing in a police uniform. It sends chills down my spine. There has always been something off about him. He just seems, crazy maybe even Psychotic.

"I don't know where your mom is." Linda says. "Barbie might know they have been working together recently." She gives a grin that means there something she's not letting me in on. Barbie, the name makes me nauseas. He was the one, the one that killed my father. I remember now, he drove a Challenger. He used to sit down the block in his car a lot. I went up to him one day and asked his name. He told me Barbie, I remember because it is an unusual name for a man. How could I have forgotten that he killed my father? I was just so frightened when it happened that I didn't tell my mother, I just knew I had to forget about it, and fast.

Linda radios to Barbie and he says that he will send her over and that she is glad that I am ok. Linda tells Junior to go do something in the town and he leaves. She comes and stands beside me.

"So, do you want to tell me what you were doing for seven days, trapped under this fish bowl? And being totally unaware of what's happened?" I sigh; I can't really tell a cop about how I was at a party, drinking illegally and doing heavy illegal drugs with a bunch of other teens. Whose parents are probably outside the Dome anyway? I shake my head, no. "Skylar, I all ready know. I just need for you to tell me so I can seize them. We are all trapped under here and having illegal drugs with the mix of craziness will just be a complete disaster. Please." She is practically begging me to give myself up. Hell no, not gonna happen today or ever sweetheart. My mom comes bursting through the door.

"Skylar, you're all right!" She runs over and gives me a giant hug. "I thought I lost you. I couldn't lose Peter and you." I don't hug her back, I just stand there awkwardly. The truth is I don't really care. I would rather just be on my own. I don't know why Linda called her. I just wanted to know where she was. Anyway, now that she is here I have to go home. It doesn't matter; I will just sneak out the window after she has gone to bed.

"Skylar, do you think you could give me and your mom a minute?" Linda asks.

"Whatever."

"You will wait in the car; I don't want you wandering off again." My mom says.

"Mom, I'm eighteen, I am sure I will be fine."

"Not with the Dome, I want you to stay away from it. Now go." I sigh she can be so unbelievable sometimes. I leave the police station and go and sit in my mom's Prius. God, I hate this car, it's so ugly. I have always hated it since she bought it from Big Jim at his car dealership years ago. A few minutes later she comes out of the station not looking happy. Linda probably made everything worse than it really is. So what if I did way too much drugs and alcohol, I am a teenager that's what we do. Not to mention I saw my father being murdered by a man my mom hangs out with and was stalking my father. We drive through Chester's Mill and I take in the severity of it all. All the grocery stores have been cleared out along with the corner store and both pharmacies. How does Linda keep everyone sane? How many people have we lost since the Dome came down? I notice that my mom's car is running low on gas. We probably have ran out of it in Chester's Mill.

We reach our house and we sit in the driveway in silence. I wonder what she is thinking about. Probably how she is going to yell at me for all the things I do and trouble I cause. Great for her, get over it. I have always been mean to my mother like this. But hey, how many eighteen year olds are really crazy about their parents? Also, how many people get stuck under a Dome and are forced to stay with their parents?

I finally get out of the car and head into the house. I stroll into the kitchen and make myself food. Having a hangover is never fun. I search around in the fridge for something greasy and come up empty. I can hear my mom come in from the front door and go upstairs. She says nothing to me, which I think makes it worse. She should just yell at me and get it over with. God, I hate living in this house. I sit in the living room and stare at the many photos of my parents. Some of them have been removed? Which I find weird, my mom never took them down even when they argued and he left. I see a small box on the mantel on the fireplace. I get up and open it, inside in the little slots are my mom's wedding rings. I take them out and look at them. On the inside of the ring engraved into it is 'Till Death Do Us Part' and the date they were married. Ha, I laugh I just find that extremely ironic. I take them out of the box and put them in my jeans pocket.

I hear two sets of footsteps coming down the stair. One stops and one continues on. Who else is in the house? Is it my father? My mom comes down the stairs and tells me to sit on the couch. I do as I am told, now is the time she is going to completely lose it.

"So, do you want to tell me what you have been doing since you left, because Linda has a very interesting idea?"

"I wasn't doing anything un-normal. What else am I supposed to do in this hell hole?"

"Don't use language like that with me. Where do you get it from?"

"What my mouth? I probably get it from your fights with dad. Or do you mean the drugs and alcohol?"

"I mean the drugs and alcohol. Who's your dealer?"

"What, so you can put him in the next newspaper? No thank you. I will be leaving now." I stand up and walk away. She yells at me to stop and the second pair of footsteps comes down the stairs. A man with blond hair and a beard comes into view and I recognize him right away. "It was you!" I scream at him, "You're the one who killed him!" I find myself filled with anger and hatred. I punch him in the face and my mother grabs me to keep me away. He looks shocked. I want revenge for my father's death. I can see Barbie walking out of the cabin after the guns shots went off, he had a cut across his right eyebrow. I can still see the scar from it. He looks a little shocked. Has he told her?

"Skylar, why did you hit Barbie?"

"What is he doing in our house?"

"He's –"She hesitates, "A friend."

"No! You guys are not sleeping together are you?" They both say nothing. He hasn't told her yet or else this wouldn't have happened. "He killed my father! Why my mom! You killed her husband now you are together? You're horrible!" I struggle out of my mom's grip.

"Skylar, don't be stupid. What are you talking about? Your father left me. The house was in foreclosure. He ran off somewhere. He's outside the Dome." I look at Barbie and smile.

"You haven't told her, you little-"

"Skylar that is enough, you don't even know him!"

"He's lying to you! How can you not know! You're so stupid! I hate both of you!" I run out the front door and down the street to a large wheat field and collapse in a heap of tears. I lay there in the warm sun with the tall yellow wheat swaying beside me. My red hair falls around me in spiral curls. People say I look a lot like my mom; we both have naturally red curly hair. I used to straighten my hair all the time. I just got tired of it and it just wasn't good for my hair, to fry it every day. I can hear someone approaching me.

"Skylar, are you ok?" Joe, Joe McAlister.

"What do you want McAlister?"

"Are you ok, what's wrong?" He sits beside me and stares up to the sky giving me some space. Not trying to get me to tell him everything right away. He is just letting me know that someone is there to listen. Joes is actually a really nice guy, unlike his sister who is a complete bitch to everyone. I don't even know how Junior hasn't all ready like killed her. But I really like Joe; he is nice to everyone and is trust worthy. I look up at him sitting beside me with his knees at his chest.

"What's new with you?" I study him; the sun is making his hair glow a chocolate brown colour. He is wearing a red and white t-shirt and jeans, the usual for Joe.

"Well, my girlfriend broke up with me last night. I'm pretty bummed about that."

"Why? What happened between you two?" I ask twirling my spiral curls with my fingers.

"She's kinda mad at me. Her mom died last night. But she helped bring a baby into the world. Your mom and her new boyfriend actually helped too."

"Oh, yeah I know about them. I just found out actually. That's kinda why I am upset."

"Yeah, I can see why. What about Dr. Shumway?"

"What about my father?" I ask wiping tears off my cheeks. I have stopped sobbing but all the emotion is still there. I am glad that Joe is here with me. He is a good listener and we both have things that are upsetting us. My next problem is that I have no where to stay. I definitely can't go back home because he will be there and I have disowned my mother.

"Well, where has your dad gone? Is he outside the Dome?" I gulp. How can I tell this to Joe, about Barbie and the cabin? I just can't tell him everything.

"I don't know." He nods. A harsh wind comes in and the sun disappears behind a dark grey cloud. It looks as though it is about to rain? But how is that possible inside the Dome? Joe looks up at the dark clouds surrounding Chester's Mill. Rain begins to pour down and we get soaked in a matter of seconds. Joe jumps to his feet and grabs my hand.

"C'mon! We are going to get super soaked!" I stumble to get to my feet and trip over my shoes, these damn boots with heels. I kick them off and run through the wet wheat field. We hit the wet concrete and my feet make a smacking noise as we run along in the rain. I have no idea where Joe is taking me. We laugh as Joe slips in a puddle and falls to the ground pulling me with him and on top of him. I can feel his heart beating; we are so close to each other. I can feel his body heat break through the cold rain falling around us. He moves his face closer to mine. I know that he is going to kiss me. No, I can't let him; I quickly get up and pull him to his feet. He looks a little hurt that I stopped but I just can't have extra weight right now. He takes my hand and we run to Joe's house and he slams the door closed. The warm heat of the house takes the chill of the rain away. Water drips down my neck and my blue skinny jeans stick to my legs. My chiffon 80s style blouse is also stuck to me. I have no clothes to change into and taking these off will be like rocket science. I will have to like peel off my jeans. I look at Joe who is shaking his head like a dog trying to get the water out. I hear a flash of lighting I scream and jump towards Joe, he catches me.

"Sorry, I- I just really hate thunder storms." The power flickers and turns completely out. I look around in the dark hallway which lights up occasionally with the flashes of lightning. A loud clap of thunder sends chills down my spine and I gasp. Joe holds my hand and takes me into the living room. I drop my grey shoes beside the couch and Joe sits beside me. He lights a few candles to provide some sort of light. He says that the generator must have over loaded from the lightening and that he will fix it tomorrow. We sit there on the couch in silence hearing the clock ticking and the thunder booming.

It's one o'clock in the morning by the time I fall asleep. I lie down beside Joe on the couch and fall asleep to his soft breathing. My mind wanders to all the possibilities about the Dome. I pull out my mom's rings and inspect them. I run my hand down the silver band and across the diamonds. Why did Barbie kill my father? I should do more investigating on that. I can hear someone coming down the stairs softly. They stop at the edge of the living room. Angie whispers Joe's name, I guess she was just checking up on him. She is making sure that he was all right during the thunder storm. Joe stirs and rolls over towards me, he wraps his arms around me and holds me close. Why did he want to kiss me? Is it because he broke up with his girlfriend? He wants someone to love him again, to help him forget her, to move on? I can smell his cologne, our clothes are still wet from the rain but the water has been warmed from our body heat. It has started to get uncomfortable but I am so tired I don't care at this point. I can hear Joe breathing, in, out, so calm. BOOM, a clap of thunder startles me. I pull myself closer to Joe, to protect myself. I close my eyes and try to sleep. Not to think about anything, nothing about my mom, Barbie, my dad. Nothing, just silence, calmness, I eventually fall asleep.


	2. I Wanna Know

Chapter 2

I Wanna Know

I wake up to the clattering of dishes in the kitchen. I am alone on the couch, Joe must have gone upstairs. I can smell bacon and eggs. Food sounds so good right now. Someone has covered me up in a fleece blanket, yet I am still freezing and my teeth are chattering. How long has it been since I ate last? I look up at the clock and it reads 11:30 AM. Angie walks into the living room and sets a tray down with breakfast for me. She wanders back into the kitchen when there is a knock on the door. I look out the front window of the living room and I see a police car. Linda in a blue Chester's Mill police uniform and Barbie are standing on the door step. Joe comes running down the stairs and sees a blurry Linda in her uniform through the glass on the front door. He motions for me to come with him quickly. I jump up and we rush up the stairs. He hides me behind the corner at the top of the stairs. He puts both his hands beside me against the wall trapping me. I can hear Linda and Barbie talking to Angie about me. Apparently they are going door to door looking. My mother put out a missing persons report. Typical, why is she to worry so much? It's not like there is anywhere for me to go, we are all trapped under the Dome. I can hear Angie telling them she hasn't seen me since before Dome Day.

Joe is standing close to me still with his hands beside my head against the wall, pushing me up onto the wall. It's as if he doesn't want me to go, to leave him. He is protecting me, but from what? He is so close to me, I can feel his breath on my cheeks. I run my hands through his dark hair. He moves his lips onto my neck but he doesn't make contact, he just teases me. I can feel his warm breath on my skin and I sigh. I hear Angie coming up the stairs and he backs off. Angie appears around the corner.

"Are they gone?" Joe asks. He looks really nervous. Why would he care so much if I had to go home? Does he like me staying at his house?

"Yeah for now, I have to go to the diner. Stay out for trouble and out of sight. Okay?" Angie saunters down the stairs.

Joe and I sit and listen to the radio, my mom's voice fill the living room with updates about the Dome. When they start playing music none of our generation has heard of, we switch it off. We sit there in silence; it's so quiet I can almost hear his heart beating.

"So, what happened between you and your girlfriend? I want the long version this time." He thinks for a moment. Bringing in his thoughts, I can tell that he's still into her. I am not looking for someone; I don't know why Joe is pursuing me. I possibly might have small feelings for him. I mean, I have known him since kindergarten. We went to school together at Chester's Mill Elementary. I can remember him in fifth grade, him and his girl friend Erica Miles. Everyone thought that they where gonna get married and live in a big house with two kids and a dog. Of course when your ten nothing is logical, no thoughts on life, money, or careers. The truth is they only lasted about a month, and then she got tired and dumped him because Junior Rennie shared his snack with her at recess.

"Like I said, her mom died." He starts, "She's mad at me because I took her to this place-"I frown, what exactly does he means by 'place?' Did he like take her into the woods or something to get into her pants? "We saw this, this mini dome, inside the dome with a black egg in it. We both touched it at the same time and she saw her mom. We ran back to my house and well, that's when her mom died. She blames me for it and well, she broke up with me. Because we both touched the mini dome and I took her there." I nod and soak in the information. Could this mini dome tell us what's going to happen in the future for the Dome? Could I actually see if we are going to get out of here?

"Take me to it." I say suddenly. He looks at me and shakes his head. "No. I don't want any more people to die."

"Joe, please I have to see for myself." I take his hand into mine. I look him in the eyes and beg him to take me. He nods, yes.

We walk through a thick field of grass and into a forest area. I can smell the crisp clean air and the birds are chirping. Well, the ones that are still alive and that haven't smashed into the Dome and broken their necks. I can hear the crunching of leaves and twigs under my grey heel boots. Joes stops in front of me and I almost run into him from being so lost in thought.

"There it is." He points to a mound of leaves sticking up from the forest floor. We approach it slowly and pull off all the leaves. There is a mini dome protecting a small black egg. I squat beside it and slowly touch it. It zaps me and I pull my hand away quickly from the pain. I look up at Joe who is watching me, waiting to see what happens next. I slowly approach it again and touch it. Nothing happens but then I hear my mom's voice.

"The one, who tries to control everything and everyone, will take control of me." I look up to see her standing there in a navy blue dress that comes to about her knees and is wearing grey heel boots like me.

"Mom, what the hell are you doing here?" I ask. Why would she follow Joe and me out here? Unbelievable! I thought she sent Barbie, Linda and Junior after me, rather than make the effort to look for her own daughter?

"Who are you talking to?" Joe asks me. I look up at him, still with both hands on the mini dome. I look back at my mother. She stands there like a statue, not moving, motionless, showing no emotions, nothing just blankness. She repeats what she said, "The one, who tries to control everything and everyone, will take control of me."

"What are you saying?" I take my hands off the mini dome and stand up. I look to where she was standing, but she has disappeared. I look to Joe with a scared face. What the hell just happened? I don't want to be here anymore. This was a horrible idea, why did I make Joe take me here? I get this horrible feeling in my stomach, like I am going to be sick. I turn and run off through the woods the way we came in. I don't stop running until I am on the front porch of Joe's white house. Joe catches up to me a few minutes later, "What happened?" He asks, panting from being out of breath. "What did you see?" I shake my head and whisper what I heard my mom say. "The one, who tries to control everything and everyone, will take control of me."

"What?" Joe asks. I shake my head again. I repeat what I hear louder this time.

"The one, who tries to control everything and everyone, will take control of me." He looks at me confused. "I don't know. But I saw my mom. She's the one who told me."

"What do you think it means?"

"I think it means I need to have a little chat with Barbie." Joe looks at me concerned; I wonder that he thinks I will do? How far would I go to protect my family?

Big Jim Rennie drives his black Chevy Suburban around the corner in Chester's Mill, down the main strip. The streets have been empty since the food scare. Linda Esquivel has been keeping his son busy while he gets what needs to be done. At this moment, he needs the help of the police. Those sorry, good for nothing law lovers. There can only be one person in charge of Chester's Mill. And well since Big Jim is the type of person to do that job, he shouldn't need help to get this done. But, well Ollie is being difficult and having some police presence will do some good. He needs to control this situation. He needs to keep the town under his control, not Linda's or anyone else except his.

Linda's heart races as her and Barbie speed along the road in her police cruzer towards Ollie's farm. Carter, one of the recruits she got to help, Big Jim and Junior are behind them in separate cars. Who knows what's going to happen? The town needs water and he has it. The only source of water to be honest, there is none left in town, even after the rain. Big Jim has tried to talk to Ollie about sharing but he just doesn't seem that up to it. We arrive and we kick up dust in the cars and park near the well. Everyone gets out of the car, armed with weapons.

"I wonder where Ollie went." Barbie asks looking around the deserted farm. The dust starts to settle.

"I guess he thinks discretion is the better part of valor, just like I thought." Big Jim replies walking around, surveying the area. Linda looks around for any signs of movement of people while Barbie walks towards the barn.

"Carter! Secure the well." Big Jim commands him point to the well. Carter walks over to it, his police baton bumping against his leg. Junior stands and watches, unpleased with his father. Everyone comes back together walking slowly towards the well. They hear a truck approaching at fast speeds and it appears out of nowhere. They all draw their weapons. They become surrounded in matter of seconds with truck beds armed with people with rifles. Linda looks around going into cop mode, ready to fight, to protect.

"Well now, that didn't take long." Ollie says striding over to Big Jim, smiling an evil grin. "You're trespassing on private property." Ollie's men load their guns with a 'click' noise. Linda takes a step back, with her hand on her weapon ready for whatever happens.

"It's not private anymore." Big Jim says with a disgusted look on his face. He is not happy to see the sorry, no good Ollie.

"Well that's a peculiar claim." Ollie replies. Barbie notes where all the armed men are standing, aiming their rifles. "Seeing as the deeds been in my family for 75 years now." Ollie points out. "Whose authority was it rendered un-private?"

"Township of Chester's Mill." Big Jim says, showing no emotion on his face. He has to win this for the town, they need water to survive.

"Ah, so your authority." Ollie chuckles, "I'm afraid I don't recognize that. Or yours sweetheart, if you decide to stand with big Jim Rennie." Ollie says walking over to Linda, who hasn't moved and inch since the trucks approached. Barbie stands next to her following Ollie with his head, never letting him out of his sight, as he walks towards Linda. "In fact anyone who stands with Big Jim Rennie will look forward to a tough hail ahead. See whatever food we produce with my water-"Linda silently sighs and puts her hand on her hips, listening to what Ollie has to say. "Stays with us, tell that to your precious township." He finishes. Big Jim looks at him disgusted as to how Ollie is handling this. The town is in need of water for food and he is being so selfish to share. "Better step away from that well son." Ollie says walking away with his back turned. Carter looks to Big Jim who looks at him and says nothing, but he gets the message not to move. "C'mon scoot." Carter stands his ground and plants both feet on the ground firmly. Ollie looks to the sky thinking of what to do next. "Wendell!" The men look at Ollie, still pointing their rifles at the intruders. "Knee cap." Wendell points his rifle at Carter's knee and fires. Carter falls to the ground and grasps his knee from the pain. Linda draws her weapon in an instant, Barbie and Big Jim watch as the situation unfolds. Linda looks around frantically trying to see all angles of the gun man. Wendell focuses his weapon on Linda. Barbie walks to Linda and touches her arm, "Put your gun down." He says walking past. She watches him walk away unsure to unarm herself. Barbie walks over to Carter and Linda lowers her weapon. "Like I said, this is private property." Ollie states. "Any attempt to commandeer this land, this well, will be met with most serious consequences." Junior looks at Big Jim as he still stands emotionless. "Now get off my land." Ollie says harshly. Junior walks over to Ollie and Big Jim barks his name. Linda watches concerned and confused. Ollie's men load their guns with several 'clicks.' Barbie looks up from trying to calm Carter down, responding to the sound of guns loading. Junior stands before Ollie and Big Jim just stands and watches.

"You need any help?" Junior asks Ollie.

"Why don't you take that gun off your daddy?" He tells Junior. Junior thinks it over for a second and looks at Big Jim. Linda looks to Barbie. Junior strides over to Big Jim and stands there for a moment and looks him in the eyes. He disarms him and walks backwards to Ollie. Linda looks frightened and listens while Ollie states what he wants, "I am asking you nicely to leave now. Before anyone else gets hurt." Linda looks one last time around at everyone and walks slowly back to her cruzer. Big Jim stares down Junior as he walks back to him SUV. There are still armed rifles pointed at them as they leave.

Joe McAlister stands before the gaping hole, where his ex girlfriend's mother will be going. He remembers the moment as if it was yesterday. Oh, right, it did happen yesterday. Emotions are still running high. He thinks of Skylar, she has just been thrown into this and her mother is trying to have everything normal for her. He can hear someone approach behind him but he doesn't look to see who it is. He just stands and looks at the hole, the wind blowing through his hair.

"You okay?" Julia Shumway's sharp but calm voice enters his ears. He looks at her, her red spirally hair floats with the wind. She is wearing a navy blue dress that comes to her knees, a thin brown belt and grey heel boots. He's not sure why he cares, but if Skylar is going to leave the house, he has to know what Julia looks like so they can avoid her.

"Norrie thinks it's my fault that Alice died." He says, he can't imagine having his mom dead. At least now he has Angie to look out for him. Julia shakes her head, "No, she doesn't think that." She puts a piece of her hair behind her ears, "C'mon, I will let you in on a little secret." They start to walk back towards the house. "Women say a lot of things they don't mean." She smiles and looks at Joe, still walking together towards the house, "Especially at that age." She states.

"I have never met anyone like her before." At this instant he means Skylar, not Norrie. He can't just come out and say it to her mom that he thinks he's in love with Skylar. But he knows she's not interested in him. "It's kind of amazing. To feel that connected. It's even more intense at the egg." They climb up the steps to the back porch.

"The egg?" Julia asks. Stopping and looking at him. Joe realizes at an instant he made a mistake. He shouldn't tell anymore people. "What egg?" Julia questions. Joe gulps, he really can't tell her, after all she is a reporter and well, she reports. The Dome would want me to keep quiet about it. "Joe, you can trust me." Julia pushes. He can totally see how Skylar and Julia are related; when they want something they will do anything to get it. "And if it has something to do with the Dome we all have a right to know." She persuades.

"Yesterday, Norrie and I we found this egg. Totally black." Julia listens intently. "It has its own little dome around it." Julia is confused; she needs to know what it means.

"Take me to it." She demands. Joe thinks this over, no he can't. He has all ready taken Skylar there and she saw Julia. The puzzle makes no sense. When Norrie went they saw Alice, and she died after. He doesn't want any more people to die. "Now." Julia says harshly. She walks off the porch and down the stairs. Joe follows regretting everything he has just said.

They trek through the woods, watching out for any animals that have survived since Dome Day. Joe can't exactly recall where the mini dome is, but he is sure it is around here somewhere.

"Don't you feel like the dome's here for a reason?" Joe asks if he really wants to be with Skylar he has to make an effort to get to know Julia more. He has to have an opinion for his own. He can't just go by what Skylar says about her because well, Skylar has some not nice things to say. "I mean I think it is. It brought us together, me and Norrie, you and Barbie." He leaves out Skylar and him, even though he want is, she doesn't. And at this moment telling Julia is still not an option.

"Me and Barbie?" Julia looks at Joe, questioning. How does he know? How many people do know?

"Yeah aren't you guys like a thing?" She laughs, Joe stops dead in his tracks, and Julia looks on ahead. On the forest floor is a patch of clean forest floor with the egg in the middle except, it's not black, its glowing pink and purple. The slowly approach it, cautious that it might hurt them now. "It's pink. It was black before." Joe exclaims. They circle around it, getting all angles. Julia gets on her knees and slowly touches it. It shocks her and she pulls her hand away. She again slowly touches it. She places both hands on it and the places her hands touch glows blue on the invisible dome. She can hear Joe speak to her, "The monarch will be crowned." She looks at Joe confused.

"What did you just say?"

"Who are you talking to?" Joe stands beside her. There are two of them, speaking to her. She looks at both of them frightened. What is going on? The second Joe repeats, "The monarch will be crowned." Julia takes both hands off the mini dome. This is all too crazy and too much!

"What did you just see?" Joe asks, the second one of his is gone now, since Julia took her hands off the mini dome. Julia looks at the egg, confused. How can this happen? What does it mean? She takes heavy breaths; Joe stands there waiting for an answer. She looks where the second Joe once stood. "You." She replies. Joe stands there shocked.

Julia walks quickly through the forest with Joe on her trail. She can't explain what has just happened? She is frightened and needs to get away from it.

"Julia, what happened back there?" Joe asks trying to keep up.

"I don't know." She says trying to find out where she is. "I think I might be losing my mind." She becomes angry.

"What did you mean by you saw me? Like another me?"

"Yeah, and you spoke to me."

"I did? When we saw Alice, she didn't say anything." Julia stops and whips her head around to face Joe. She is still angry with herself, from feeling so stupid.

"When you saw Alice?" She asks. Joe stands there a little confused at her emotions.

"Yeah, yesterday when Norrie and I touched the mini dome."

"Well, that's something you could have mentioned Joe!" Julia says with a bitter tone.

"So, what did I say? I mean the other me." Julia takes a deep breath and quotes what she heard.

"The monarch will be crowned."

"The monarch will be crowned?" Joe repeats to make sure he heard right.

"Yes." She confirms.

"What do you think it means?" Joe is scared now. Unsure of it all, first the Dome, then no water, the illness that broke out, now the mini dome? What next? What does it mean when Skylar touched it? Skylar heard 'The one, who tries to control everything and everyone, will take control of me.' Why is the dome giving us riddles to figure out?

"I don't know, but I need to find out." Julia says turning and walking through the forest.

"We saw Alice, and then she died." He is now frightened for his life. Skylar saw Julia, does that mean she is going to die? Julia saw him; does that mean he's going to die? "Does that mean something bad is gonna happen to me too?" He says following her out of the forest.

I lay on Joe's bed, the softness of his sheets rub against my skin. I am wearing one of his t-shirts and sweat pants which are way too big for me. But thank goodness I am out of wet and dirty clothes. Joe comes and lies down beside me; he wears flannel red plaid pajama pants. I smile at him and he pushes a red curl out of my face.

"Do you always wear pajama pants?" I laugh. He smiles back.

"No. Not always. But since you're here I thought I should."

"Oh really? What's the special occasion?" He just laughs and rolls over.

"So, today I talked to your mom." He says. I can hear the confusion in his voice. Why did he talk to my mother?

"Really what happened?" I ask running my fingers through my hair. It pulls straight then bounces back to place.

"I took her to the mini dome." He hesitates, "And she saw me."

"What did you, the other you, Say to her?" He sighs, and thinks for a moment.

"The monarch will be crowned."

"What do you think it means?"

"No idea." He says.

"I have a funny feeling my mom will figure it out. She will become obsessed with it. She will stop at nothing to figure it out." That's one of the things I remember. When she would become obsessed with things she would block everything out. Even me, I would get up in the morning and she would be gone. Some days I would be lucky and my father would be home. He would drive me to school and then go and find my mother somewhere. They would have it out and escape to the cabin. When I would get out of school I would have to walk home and she still wouldn't be there. I would go to sleep at night and wake up in the morning and it would repeat all over again. I can remember there would be weeks where there was no food. I would go and try to find my mom but she would be out of town looking for answers. I would eventually find Linda, and tell her what has happened. She would get me food and track down my mother and father.

I can just see myself sitting at Linda's desk with my knees up to my chest tucked into my sweater. I was scared that my mom would be angry with me for getting the police involved. I didn't seek Linda as a police officer; I went to her because I trusted her. That's what she understood, that's why she didn't charge my mother with neglect or child abuse. My mom was angry with me when she got home, she yelled at me and then my mom and dad argued and then she went out, got groceries then left to go and investigate again. I was five to ten years old, when I turned thirteen I started to rebel and hate the police and everyone.

"So is that bad?" Joe asks.

"It can be." I reply. I lie with my back turned to him and he shuts off the lights. I can hear all the strange noises that you hear in the dark, the house settling, weird creaking noises and Angie downstairs cleaning. Twenty minutes later I can hear Angie come up the stairs and go into her room. I roll over and face Joe and put my hands on his back. I sit up and whisper in his ear, "I'm scared. I'm not used to your house and its dark." He opens his eyes and looks at me. He lies on his back and hugs me close. I put my hand on his warm chest. I can feel it going up and down as he breathes. I feel safe and secure when I am with him. We intertwine out legs together and I fall peacefully asleep like that.


	3. I Don't Know If I Have the Strength

**Authors note: Thank you if you're reading this! I have worked really hard on it these past few weeks. I will upload a new chapter every Monday (The day Under the Dome is on). If it's late, it's because UTD is on at 11, where I am. I am writing this book alongside the TV show, so what happens in the show will affect the book and my character. Hopefully I will do my best to keep it interesting! So please write a review for me! I really want to know what you think of 'Troublemaker' so far! **

Chapter3

I Don't Know If I Have the Strength

I sit on the couch, staring at my mom's wedding rings. I think of all the good, very few memories of my parents. Their marriage problems started when I was so young. It's just something I grew up with. I have become accustom to it, the arguing, and the abuse. My father used to hurt my mother. Sometimes when their arguments would get out of hand he would hit her. When I got older he stopped as much because I would know what was happening. I look inside to the engraved words 'Till Death Do Us Part', I shake my head. I can't see my parents love for each other. Did they ever love one another? Probably not, he was gone not even a week and she found someone else. I am home alone; Joe has gone the house is quiet, peaceful. I can't ever remember my house being like this.

I was 13 years old, I was watching TV and I hear my parents arguing. My father yelled nasty things at my mother and he threw a pot at her. I heard the pot hit the wall, smash a picture frame and drop onto the floor. My mom comes running in with a cut on her cheek bone and blood is dripping down her cheek. He grabs her by her inner arm and throws her onto the chair. She screams and screams for him to stop and that she is sorry. I run to my room and close the door. I sit with my back against the door and hug my knees to my chest. I sob, I just want them to stop, and I know my father is capable of killing her. I don't know what brought on the argument; it was just everyday life for me. My parents had their problems and I had mine. That night was the first time I did drugs and partied. I do it to forget, to help me cope. I don't feel safe anywhere, except with Joe. I start to cry and I throw the rings at the wall and they bounce back onto the floor with a 'ping' noise. I scream and yell as to how much I hate my parents for all they did to me! Joe rushes in through the door and I collapse onto my knees and cry. I never cry, because once I start I can't stop. He picks me u and takes me to the couch and just holds me, and listens to what I have to say. I tell him everything, about the arguments, the abuse, the neglect and the parties.

Joe storms over to the Shumway house, he left Skylar at his own house asleep in his room. She was upset and she needed some rest. He can't believe everything he told her. He doesn't care about his own opinion; he can see exactly why Skylar hates her parents. He walks up onto the porch; he doesn't know what to say to Julia. He is just going to tell how he feels, how Skylar came across. He knocks on the door and waits, but it's not Julia who answers the door but Barbie. He looks a little confused.

"Joe, what can I do for you?"

"Is Julia home? I need to talk to her." Barbie thinks this over for a minute.

"No, she's not. But she might be at Sweetbriar Rose. You should check there." Joe nods and walks away. He can feel Barbie watching him leave, his eyes burrowing into the back of his neck as he walks down the street in the warm sun.

Joe turns down the main strip and into the dark, warm atmosphere of Sweetbriar Rose. He sees Julia sitting at a table savoring a cup of coffee. Who knows how much is left in town? He fills with anger and walks over to her and starts losing it.

"Skylar is alone, a little girl terrified; she'd leave her room if only bruises would heal. A home is no place to hide her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels. Every day's the same; she fights to find her way. She hurts, she breaks, and she hides, she tries to forget all of it. She wonders why, does anyone ever hear her when she cries? I am the one that listens to her. You and your husband sure as heck didn't. You're the reason she turned out the way she did." Julia stands there shocked; she grabs him by his arm and hauls him outside. "Joe, please you don't understand-"

"No," He interrupts, "You never got past arms length, how can you act like everything was alright? This is the dark before the dawn, the storm before the peace. She won't be afraid because I hear her. Every day's the same she fights to find her way. She'll be just fine, because now I hear her when she cries. She'll be just fine. I love her and we will make it together." Julia becomes angry, what does he know about her family?

"Joe, you know nothing. You weren't in that house. You hardly know my daughter. I want you to stay away from her." He shakes his head; he doesn't want Skylar near Julia. He knows that taking a child away from their mother is never ok. But in this instant she needs to be away from it all. Or else something bad will happen, something no one can imagine from a seventeen year old.

I wander through the empty house; no one seems to be home. Angie must not be home from the diner, and Joe, well all I remember was that he put me to bed and I heard the front door slam then I fell asleep. I walk into the living room and stare out the big window across the farm land in the moon light. I never really was friends with Joe McAlister. I don't even know how this happened? I just started to tell him everything. I felt like I could trust him with it and he wouldn't do anything crazy. I see a note on the coffee table from Joe.

_Skylar, _

_Gone to town, be back soon. I hope you feel better. _

_I love you,_

_Joe _

I smile. I read the last three words, I love you. It makes me heart flutter. I feel different with him, something I have never felt before. He is my first love. He crossed it out; I wonder why he did that? I remember the first time I saw him. My mom brought me into the first day of kindergarten. He was playing at a table with his mom. His big sister was there with him, she was a couple years younger and I adored her. Until she well, became a total bitch to everyone.

The truth is, throughout my school years I was always the girl sitting by herself. I would sit with my back against the wall and watch all the other kids having fun and playing. No one ever asked me to join and I was just that person who couldn't bring themselves to ask. I always sat alone at lunch, in class, at recess. Except one day in Junior High, Joe McAlister finally talked to me. Everyone had their crushes. And well mine in sixth grade was Joe. He saw me alone one day and came over at lunch and sat with me. I felt really comfortable with him. I know I can trust him with anything, I feel safe. And well, him taking me, away from my mom and... Barbie. I shutter, I really don't like him, and no one believes me that he killed my father. I know that my father did love my mother, at least at one point. My mother did love my father. Right up until he left her for gambling. That's when Barbie came and ruined my life oh and the Dome too.

How did my father ever get into gambling? Where we in dept or did he get addicted? I walk across the room, I step on something and it makes a scraping sound on the hardwood floors. I reach down and pick up mu moms engagement ring. The diamond sparkles in the moon light, I can only imagine a time before they were married. There must have been love between them, especially if they had a child. The front door slams closed and I stuff the ring into the pocket of my jeans. Joe storms in not looking happy. I smile at him. He looks up and sees me and smiles too.

"Where have you been?" I ask. He comes over to me and takes my hand.

"C'mon, we have to get your stuff." He takes me out the door and we walk through the harsh cold night.

Barbie stacks firearms in Sweetbriar Rose with Big Jim working behind him. Today Barbie just couldn't keep his mind off the fact that Skylar knows about Peter. How could she have known?

"So, now what?" He asks, sorting the guns. They had to seize them from everyone. Big Jim made a good point that taking them from as many people as passable would be safer for Chester's Mill.

"You go back to your pal Linda and tell her everything is on the 'up and up' after all". Big Jim replies in his normal harsh mono tone voice. The door to the diner opens with a bell noise and a blonde women walks in.

"Good job on the guns." She says cheerfully. Barbie stands there stunned, how and why is she here? Big Jim looks shocked too, does he know her too? How so? "Now, that is what I call a success." She looks around at all her dirty work.

"Uh, you didn't have to come here." Big Jim stutters.

"And miss the chance to congratulate you in person?" She turns her head sideways as if to say as if I would miss this perfect moment to see the two of you here. Big Jim and Barbie look at each other, wondering why she's so calm around them. How do they both know her? "Since when do you turn down a pat on the back." She says walking towards Barbie.

"So, this is Uhhh, Dale Barbara he's-"He stops as Maxine walks right up to Barbie and kisses him on the lips. She catches Barbie off guard, all he can think about is Julia, he is with her now and he loves her. Big Jim stands there with his mouth open. What the-? Barbie looks at her, why is she doing this? Maxine looks to Big Jim, proving she is in charge.

"Oh, Barbie and I know each other." She looks at Barbie and Big Jim just stands staring, still in shock.

Big Jim and Barbie stare at each other hatefully. How much do they really know about each other?

"You're not gonna say anything to me Barbie?" Maxine asks. Barbie stands there with his arms crossed in a green plaid shirt. "Long time no see? Hey, you look great?" She seems utterly unimpressed. Big Jim just stands and watches behind the counter.

"Hello, Max." He shifts his weight uncomfortably.

"Anything to say to me?" Big Jim asks, "After claiming all this time to be just a guy passing through. Never been to Chester's Mill or anywhere around here?"

"Oh, kinda how you claim that collecting all theses was your idea?" Barbie takes a few steps towards Big Jim. "Because she put you up to it." He points to Maxine.

"No, I did what was best for this town." Big Jim testifies.

"Oh yeah, lying through your teeth every step of the way." Barbie smiles an evil smile.

"Girls, girls, girls, you're both pretty." Maxine steps in putting her hands up. "Which is why I am cutting you into our plan for Chester's Mill." She point to Barbie then to Big Jim.

"Step one, disarm the opposition." Barbie uncrosses his arms and walks around the room.

"Hard times mean desperate people, especially in this pressure cooker. And everything Big Jim said that was true. We only want people to be safe and happy."

"Let me guess." Barbie talks with his hands, "Next, your gonna give them a little black market to occupy their time. Am I right?" He re crosses his arms. He looks to both of them. "Huh? Some boos, drugs, little gambling?" He looks at Big Jim.

"See? You have nothing to worry about. He gets it!" She smiles at Big Jim.

"Who the hell said I was gonna help you?" Barbie protests.

"Who says you have a choice?" Maxine pushes. "You have quite a few secrets buried in your past Barbie. I would hate to have those secrets dug up for everyone to see." Barbie looks at her. How much does she know? Buried, does she know about Peter, will she tell Julia? Did Skylar tell her? Big Jim smiles.

"Oh please, please dig them up." He smiles.

"Careful what you wish for Jimmy. 'Cause while I'm digging, I might accidently reveal a few of the pies you got your fingers stuck in around town." Big Jim looks scared of Maxine. She knows everything about both of them. "You both have been working for me, even if you didn't know about each other. And now is not the time to grow a conscience unless you want to face a jail cell. Or a lynch mob, or whatever it is that passes for justice around here these days." Barbie bites his lip in thought.

"You're not bullet proof Max." Barbie point out.

"Which is why I have an insurance policy in place, anything bad happens to me you're secrets still come out." Barbie and Big Jim contemplate everything they have just heard. And boy are they both screwed. "All right, like I said, great job today. Jimmy, make sure these get loaded up and delivered to the cement factory." Maxine orders.

"Trucks waiting out back." Big Jim slinks away and picks up a blanket that has guns wrapped in side. "Give her a kiss goodbye for me." He tells Barbie jokingly as he leaves, leaving them alone. Maxine looks to the ground and back to Barbie.

"Look at us, back in business!" She takes a few steps towards him, showing she is in power. "And to think it all started-" She circles him. "With you buying me that drink oh so many months ago."

"No, you bought me that drink." He corrects.

"And the two days later we came up for air." She smiles.

Look, whatever you and Jim you are up to here. You are making a HUGE mistake."

"And you're right there with us." She cuts in quickly.

"No, I don't think so." He shakes his head. She looks him in the eyes, thinking about all the dirty little secrets she knows. She walks away from him thinking about how to blackmail him.

"So, you don't care if Julia Shumway hears that you murdered her husband?" Barbie heart starts to race. How does she know? How many people know other than Max and Skylar?

"Excuse me?" He laughs a little.

"Oh please! You called me from your car afterwards, you where frantic because he fought back. And then I start hearing rumours that Dr. Shumway has vanished. The pillow talk between you and Julia is gonna be done when she finds out you're the reason why." Barbie shift uncomfortably. He can't believe this is happening. Everything is coming crashing down around him. "What? Oh you're surprised that I know you're screwing the widow too? For the past eight days I have been watching you and Big Jim and everyone in this hell hole." Barbie stares back at her. That bitch, how could he talk about Julia like that? He's not just sleeping with her; he cares a lot about her too.

"So keep that in mind before you even think about opening you're big mouth. Barbie gulps. Things couldn't get much worse could they?

Joe and I sneak through the back door to my house. I lead the way pulling him along. The light in the living room is on as we sneak past and up the stairs. I can hear my mom and Barbie talking in the living room. We wander down the long hallway towards my room. Joe wants me to collect my clothes. He asked me to stay at his house away from my mother and Barbie. Thank god, I can't even look at them. He makes me sick, living in our house with my mother, where my father and mother lived their lives together. I slowly open my door to my room. We sneak in and start throwing my clothes into my suitcase. In the dark we bump into each other and he wraps his arms around my waist. We fall onto my bed, thank god not the floor, that would for one hurt and two make a lot of noise. He lies on top of me so close. I can feel him breathing as his chest rises and falls. He leans down and kisses me on the lips. At first it is slow, but I pull in and inhale him. He slips his hand up my shirt and round my waist. His cold hands make me shiver. We pull apart to come up for air. I can see him staring at me; I can only guess he is smiling. He comes back for more; I run my hands up his neck and through his hair. Our breathing starts to get heaver, he pulls me closer. No, I can't, not yet. I pull away; I don't want him to think I don't like him.

"We need to finish getting my clothes. We need to leave soon before my mom hears us." I say lying on my bed with him hovering over me. He kisses me again.

"Okay." He whispers, "I love you Skylar." He kisses me again.

"I know." I pull myself out from underneath him and he grabs my suitcase and we sneak down the stair. He runs out the back door but I stop, hiding in the shadows I can see Barbie and my mom sitting on the couch. She is leaning on him; she is practically in his lap. He has his arm around her, they seem like they have been together forever. There is a red candle lit on the table and a wine glass full of red wine.

"We couldn't find the mini dome anywhere." My mom says. She sighs, "I told them there has to b a logical explanation for why it disappeared. I mean this whole time I've been holding on to the belief that there is some explanation for why this is happening. After today I don't know. Maybe we will never understand. Maybe it's just better to say screw it. To stop looking for answers we're never gonna get." Barbie seems distracted. He seems to not pay attention to her. He has other things on his mind. My mom stares at his hand. She takes her hand and wraps it into his. She examines his fingers, thinking about them I guess. "Be grateful for what we do have." She says. Eww, this is disgusting to watch.

"Yeah, right." He pulls his hand away. Maybe he is finally realizing that my mom isn't his. She is a widow now. Alone, with me, no, not any more I am leaving this stupid house. Something I should have done a long time ago. I guess she would be all alone with no one left.

"Tell me about your day." She asks him. He sighs, he collects his thoughts. She waits, studying his face. She takes his hand again, this time he doesn't pull away.

"Nah, it can wait until morning." He avoids her question. She looks at him, switching topics. She smiles, "Is that right? Well do you want to take me to bed?" They kiss and I almost puke all over the hardwood floor in the hallway. Disgusting, just gross, he fricken murdered my father and is now sleeping with my mom. They are just so gross. But to think of it, I never saw my parents like this, well for one thing thank god. But for another they had really nothing in their marriage. Barbie kisses her on the forehead and kisses her hand.

"Actually I'm gonna stay up for a while." My mom looks hurt but she understands.

"Yeah?"

"Everything ok?" She asks pulling away from him a little.

"Yeah, fine." He smiles at her. She nods and gets up to go to bed. He watched her leave. He still seems to be in deep thought about something. I hope he will finally come clean to her and she will then realize I was right. I take off down the stairs hiding in the shadows as my mom comes close to discovering me. Luckily I get out the back door before she does.

The cold crisp air makes my cheeks turn a flush pink colour. I can't imagine my mom with someone else. How could I have been out for so long? Why did my father have to leave, why did Barbie have to kill him? Why me, why us? My father has laid a hand on me before. He did before he went to the cabin, I can't believe that was the last time I saw him? He yelled at me because he found a couple rocks of cocaine and a baggy of Marijuana under my bed. Don't ask me what he was doing in my room, I wasn't home. He just completely lost it. He called me names like a junkie, an addict, a whore; he just made me feel horrible about myself. My own father did that. When I would scream back to him, saying I wasn't he hit be across the face with the back of his hand. He just beat me; he threw me on the ground and kicked me. I shake my head; I'm glad that I found Joe. Actually, to think about it, I haven't done any drugs or partied while I have been with Joe.

"What are you thinking about so intently?" Joe asks ripping me from my thoughts. I shake my head.

"I saw my mom and Barbie in the house. She was talking to him, and then they kissed. To be honest, I almost puked."

"Skylar, I feel that there is something you're not telling me." We stop in a field of grass. How can I tell Joe about Barbie and my father?

"Can you keep a secret?" He takes my hands, his face glows in the moon light.

"You can trust me. I promise." I sigh, and hug him. I'm not ready for anymore of this.

"Can I tell you in the morning Joe? Angie is probably worried." He nods. We walk through the grass holding hands; he pulls my suite case behind him as we walk back towards his house.


	4. I know you're No Good

**Author's Note: SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG! I am super behind on my chapters! I was supposed to upload a chapter each week on Monday. But, well, I had to do traveling so I could make it back in time for school. Then school started… so well, I had no time! But I assure you that I will work SUPER hard and get three new chapters ASAP! So chapter 4 is based off of 1x10 maybe 1x09? I might have messed the timeline up a little since well, I have seen the episodes because I fell behind but I think it should all end out ok! I would still really appreciate reviews! I really need to know what make sense and what doesn't make sense! Also, I would just like to know what you do and don't like about 'Troublemaker!' Thanks! **

**~Katherinekierajulia **

**PS. If you don't like some of the content that's in this chapter, this is probably going to be the only, well, sexual stuff and the talking about it. Well, like quite bluntly talking about it anyway. I feel that the scene with Julia and Skylar in the bathroom was necessary; it shows how serious Skylar is and what she has done to herself and what she has made Joe do. Also, how much Julia really loves Skylar. Plus how much force Linda can use. So, please enjoy! **

Chapter 4

I know you're No Good

The smell of pine and wood stings my nose. I am in the cabin, with my father. He is sitting at the green poker table, alone. A man walks in it must be Barbie, he ruined my life, he ruined my mother's life. There is a struggle and shots of gun fire. NO! I scream. No! Father! I wake up drenched in sweat, tears rolling down my face. I am breathing heavily, Joe is wide awake, and he slowly reaches out and touches my arm. I pull my arm away quickly, reacting to touch.

"It's ok, it's just me." He whispers. He pulls me down close to him in a bear hug. He holds my head to his chest and rocks me back and forth. I try to slow my heart beat and calm my breathing. "It was just a bad dream."

The sun begins to slowly appear over the horizon; I look out the window and see the warm colours hit my face. Joe comes into the room and notices me awake. He smiles at me and crawls across the bed and kisses me. I laugh and we lye together and he kisses the top of my head. I never have experienced something like this, calmness, peace. I breath in slowly, I lay my head on Joe's chest, facing the ceiling. I wonder what my mother is up to today. I saw her with Linda Esquivel heading towards the bank. I avoided them obviously; they can't know I am at Joe's house. She will literally drag me back to either jail or that terrible house. It's been four days, under the Dome for me. Well, at least awake that is. I guess I have adapted to it, the whole 'someone could kill you at any moment' or 'we could all die at any second' thing is the norm for us residents of Chester's Mill. I have hated living here my whole life. Why did we have to get stuck in this hell hole? Joe really hasn't said anything about the mini dome in a while. I guess every time he thinks about it he thinks about Norrie and Alice. Angie has all ready gone to Sweetbriar Rose; it's just Joe and I to hold down the house. I look up at Joe and into his crystal blue eyes.

"I love you Joe McAlister." I say, rolling on my stomach to face him and I place my hands on his chest. He takes his hand and holds my face towards him. He rubs my bottom lip with his thumb, he leans for a kiss, but doesn't connect, and he just holds his lips close to mine, teasing me. I can feel him warm breath on my face.

"I love you too Skylar Shumway, I want you to always be mine." He kisses me, I close my eyes and he pulls me close for a deeper kiss. He moves his other hand over my waist and up my shirt. He kisses me on my neck and I pull him closer to me. I heavily let out a breath of air; he is on top of me on his hands and knees. He lightly kisses my stomach then makes his way back to my lips. We are both breathing heavily, like we just ran 2 miles. He stops and looks into my deep blue eyes.

"Are you ready for this?" He asks panting. I nod shyly. "It's just that at your house you weren't ready. Not just because Barbie and you're mom where downstairs. I mean mentally and emotionally. Are you sure?"

"Yes Joe. I love you, and I want to show you." He nods. He looks a little nervous. I must say this isn't my first rodeo but I know for Joe that it is. For boys it isn't such a big thing as girls. I honestly can't remember my first time. I guess I was too high, on whatever it was at the time? I remember some things, but not most. I'm just glad that I get to share this with Joe.

The warm sun is still high in the sky when I awake again. Joe is sound asleep beside me completely naked. I smile to myself and place my hand on his back and whisper in his ear, "I'll be back soon," and kiss him on the neck. I get up and put on a short skirt and a white tanks top. It seems it's going to be a hot day out today. I go downstairs and write Joe a quick note and leave it on the kitchen counter. I hop down the steps outside and stop at the bottom. I look out to the Dome, clear and standing strong. I guess I totally forgot about it. I somehow made myself believe that it was gone, that something changed. I turn and run down to the main road in the heart of Chester's Mill. Surprisingly there are quite a few people on the strip, not a lot, but more than on the night I first wandered down the town when the Dome came, well for me it was the first day. I walk down the side walk and I bump someone walking.

"Hey watch it!" She screams at me.

"Sorry bitch." I reply harshly. No one who ever reacts like that when someone simply bumps into them who doesn't have a nice personality and or is looking for a fight. I stop and look at her, I haven't seen her around town lately but I never forget that face. Maxine Seagrave. I almost puke, I hate her so much, she rips me off from her product and to be honest she is a complete and total blackmailing bitch.

"Skylar Shumway. Wow, haven't seen you recently, well not since this Dome came down." She smiles and evil smile and I grimace.

"What the hell do you want?" I ask looking around to make sure no one is listening to us.

"Do want some? I have some product on me if you do?" I look at her and shake my head. I know how this goes; she sells to me, and I take it to a party, half an hour later the cops appear. Like I said, blackmailing bitch, she sells me 'Rapture' then rats me out to the cops.

"You better be careful, Linda Esquivel or Dale Barbara catches you with that you're so done." She laughs and shakes her head. "What's so funny?" I ask.

"Listen sweetheart, there is way more going on in this town than you know of. Barbie and I have long history and that Sheriff Esquivel; well she's so clueless to everything that's going on. I guess she just doesn't want to think that her sweet little town is corrupt." I laugh sarcastically at her.

"We're talking about the same Esquivel right?"

"All you get caught with is a little drug charge and under aged drinking. People in this town are hiding way more than you think, bigger charges actual serious ones. Ones that make your drug charge look like child's play."

"Whatever Max." I start to walk away from her but she calls after me.

"Hey, do you have batteries or anything like that?"

"What why?" She smiles an arrogant smile.

"Ask around, find the list. Bring the stuff on the list to the cement factory, trust me it'll be fun." I shake my head and walk away from her for hopefully the last time. I really don't want to see her, doubtful when we are all stuck under this giant fish bowl.

Julia closes the door to the police station, there is empty silence.

"Hello, anyone here?" She calls out. She looks around but sees no one. Noises in the Sheriff's office get her attention. She knocks on the door and opens it. She sees Sheriff Linda Esquivel sitting on the floor looking through papers. Her hair in a French braid down here back, God does she look like hell.

"Linda? Hey-"Linda goes back to shuffling through files. "Um, I'm just looking for Barbie is he around? Also, I think we should talk about Skylar." Linda stops shuffling and looks at Julia.

"I haven't seen him." Linda sets a file down and picks up another one. Wow, she really needs to find something?

"What's going on?" Julia asks. Linda stands up and faces her.

"A while back you spoke with Andrew Grinnell about some weird stuff going on with the propane warehouse right?"

"Yeah."

Linda crosses her arms, "Did you ever follow up on it?"

"Honestly, I thought she was kinda loopy. And then everything went to hell. I just forgot about it." Linda looks disappointed and looks around the room.

"Why?" Julia asks.

"Andrew wasn't so loopy after all. Look at this." Linda walks across the room and behind the desk. Julia follows her. Linda presses 'play' on the remote and a video from a security camera plays on the Mac desktop.

"I don't know who this woman is-"On the screen a woman walks back and forth, waiting for someone. "But here comes Duke." Linda points on the screen and a black and white police cruiser pulls up beside the women. Linda steps back and leans against the window sill. Julia inspects the screen.

"She's handing him money?" She observes.

"It has to all do with something about a drug being used with propane called 'Rapture?'" Linda wonders.

Julia turns around she realizes the name of the drug, "You think Duke was involved with drugs?"

"Reverend Coggans too. I think Coggans burned down Duke's house to hide evidence. Now they are both dead and I have driven myself crazy trying to find answers." Linda begins to pace around the room again. Julia flips her hair behind her.

"You knew Duke better than anyone. Where else would he stash something?" Linda contemplates this question for a moment.

"All he really cared about was fly fishing, burban and that hat." She points over to the coat stand with a cowboy hat sitting on top. "The tackle box was burned in the house, he never left a bottle unfinished and he never took that hat off his head." She takes the hat off the stand and examines it, Julia watches, creating her own theories and ideas. Linda turns it over and looks inside. Julia comes out from behind the desk and stands beside her. Linda reaches into the lining and pulls out a small key.

"Well hello there. What do you unlock?" She says trying to figure out what it could be used for. Julia reaches into her bag and pulls out her key ring.

"Safe deposit box." She shows Linda her key, which is exactly the same. "Bank of Chester's Mill." Linda looks at her. "I'll drive." She places the hat back on the rack.

In the car Julia brings up Skylar again.

"Linda, we really need to talk about Skylar. She's in serious trouble. She could get hurt."

"How so Julia?" She turns onto the main street and drives past Sweetbriar Rose. She passes Junior who is going to opposite direction towards the church.

"You know that drug, Rapture? She is using it, along with others. She is sleeping with that McAlister boy and she is angry at me and she doesn't come home at night, hell not even day time anymore. But I'm not here to tell you about my terrible parenting skills. I think she was connected to that drug thing."

"So, if she was using she would know the other connections and who that women was? We need to talk to her because if that woman is under the Dome we need to lock her up." Julia nods agreeing. Her daughter needs to be stopped. She is only mad at her because of Barbie; Skylar needs to see him for who he really is. This whole story she made up about Peter and Barbie needs to sorted out, it didn't happen. Just a fib Skylar created to get her way, a reason to be mad at her parents. Linda parks the car outside the bank and they unlock the door and walk in.

The bank is dark and everything is thrown around in a mess. Linda grabs a chair and climbs over the wicket to get to the vault that has the safety deposit boxes. She turns her flash light on so she can see through the darkness.

"Looks like everyone left the bank in a hurry after the Dome came down." Linda climbs over and looks at all the money scattered around.

"We could take all the cash in here it wouldn't mean a thing." She climbs down into the isle and Julia climbs over behind her, holding another flashlight.

"Come to think that I was money that ruined my marriage." Julia decided that giving her the whole story would not be good. Now that Peter is outside the Dome it wouldn't matter all the pain she has gone through, not just money wise. "And to force my husband to run off."

"Is that why Peter left town?" Linda asks wondering around trying to find the vault.

"After draining our bank accounts, putting out home in foreclosure to pay off his gambling debts. I think deep down I knew something was wrong. I just didn't want to see it." Julia loved her husband. She really did. She loved him enough that even after he abused her and her daughter she still loved him and forced her to not see the horrible things that were really happening. Linda walks past Julia looking at her sadly. She turns around a corner and finds the vault. She tries the door but it's locked. They both sigh.

"Damn it." Julia exclaims. Linda looks around trying to find something to open the door with. Julia looks back at the desk area.

"There must be a key to the safe deposit room around here somewhere." She starts to walk towards the desks. Linda spots a fire extinguisher hanging on the wall. Julia slides open the door and rummages through it trying to find a key. She picks up a key ring and calls to Linda, "Hey maybe one of these will-"A loud 'pong' noise startles her. Linda smashes the fire extinguisher and breaks off the handle and kicks the door in.

"Got it!" She calls. She reaches for her flashlight. She reads the number on the key and finds it on the wall. She unlocks the slot and pulls out the long rectangle box. "There it is. Duke's safe deposit box." Julia holds the flashlights. Linda takes the box and sets it down on a table. She opens it and there is a toy Sherriff's badge from a costume and a letter in a sealed envelope. She smiles, "Oh my god." Julia smiles seeing her happy.

"What is that?"

"When Duke woke up from his heart surgery-" Linda holds the small badge in her hands. "I gave him this." She stumbles on her words, trying not to cry. But just so happy that she mattered so much to him. "I told him that the doctors said they found it where his hear should have been." She looks at Julia and smiles. "I can't believe he kept it."Julia takes the note and opens it. She sees that it's imortant and closes it and hands it to her.

"There's a letter here." Linda looks at her.

"I can't, you read it." She says. Julia opens the letter and begins to read:

_**To whom it may concern,**_

_**My name is Duke Perkins, Sherriff of Chester's Mill. The only place I have ever been able to call home. That's the reason I did what I did. **_

Julia looks at Linda confused.

"His confession." She says. Julia continues to read on:

Nineteen years ago I lost my son to drugs.

Julia walks away while reading. Think about Skylar and how she could lose her to, to drugs.

_**I watched helplessly as he was swept away by his addiction. **_

"Did you know this?" Julia asks Linda.

"He never talked about it." Linda tries so desperately to hold back tears.

_**The only thing that kept me from turning the gun on myself was a promise I made, to do everything I could to keep drugs out of Chester's Mill. So I made a deal with a devil by the name of Maxine Seagrave. **_

Linda responds to the name she turns to Julia.

"That gotta be the women in the video." She says.

_**The deal was simple; the town bought the liquid propane she needed under the guise of emergency reserves. So the DEA wouldn't look into it and she'd pay us enough to sure up the town's coffers and keep her drugs, all drugs out of Chester's Mill.**_

Linda smiles at the heroic act Duke did, she would have never been more proud. She must keep this going and keep and get rid of all the drugs.

"He did it to save us." Linda exclaims.

_**I sold my soul for the people of this town. People like my son, people like Linda Esquivel. There were two other people in this deal, Lester Coggans who laundered our proceeds and the man who was the front saying he was buying the propane for our town, Big Jim Rennie. **_

Both Linda and Julia stand in shock, Big Jim was helping traffic drugs? Julia closes the letter and puts it back into the box.

"Of course he was involved." She says harshly. Linda feels a little left out,, after all weren't they all cops, and they all promised to protect the people of Chester's Mill?

"Why didn't Duke tell me?"

"Because he loved you. Maybe the same reason Peter didn't tell me?" Julia rips out her safe deposit box key. "Do you think you could hold a flashlight for me?" She asks Linda. She nods and slams the box closed. They go into the room and Julia lowers Peter's box down while Linda holds the flashlight. She sets it down on the table and opens it. Inside are their marriage certificate and a small leather briefcase type box and a yellow envelope on the bottom. She opens the yellow envelope which has 'Dr. Peter Shumway labeled on the front. Linda holds the flashlight while Julia takes out the stack of paper clipped together inside. She reads it; it is a Life Insurance Policy. Stating that if he dies in the next five years, Julia will receive one million US dollars. Julia stands there, baffled unsure of what she is feeling.

"I need to talk to Barbie." She says. Linda nods.

"Ok, I will drive you. But I need to talk to Skylar. She will know about the drugs." Julia nods. They leave the bank and climb out to the car outside.

I stand in Joe's bathroom staring in the mirror at my spirally curly red hair. My dark eye makeup has smudged, I guess because I didn't fix it after this morning. I take off my clothes and stand there looking at my skinny body. Has this really been what drugs have done to me? At least now I am perfect, I am as skinny as a super model. I lean over and turn on the shower and put my hands under the warm running water. Luckily the McAlister's generator hasn't given out yet. Thank God that means hot shower still. I don't hear Joe come in and he wraps his arms around my naked waist. He kisses me on the neck.

"What are you up to beautiful?" He asks me. We both laugh, he takes off his shirt I touch his abs.

"You you must have worked hard for those Joe." I say sarcastically, he pulls me in for a kiss. We hear a knock at the front door. We ignore it and I undue Joe's belt. There is another knock on the front door. Joe stops me. I run my hands through his brown hair and kiss him. He stops me again and listens, I can hear him breathing it's so quiet. Another knock at the door, God they are so persistent.

"Just ignore them Joe, they'll go away." I want him to concentrate on me. It's probably no one important any way. There is another knock; I guess Angie isn't home for some reason. Joe does his belt up and hands me a robe. I put it on and he goes down stairs to answer it. Joe walks to the door while I watch from a distance on the stairs. He turns the porch lights on and answers it. Linda, in her police uniform and my mom stand there.

"Hello, Joe, Skylar. Do you guys have a minute?" I sigh and growl and trudge up the stairs away from them, I am so not in the mood arguing with the cops or my mother, never less both of them at the same time. My mom comes in and runs up the stairs after me, not even being invited in. Joe looks a little baffled and Linda stays standing on the porch. I slam the bedroom door closed and lock myself in the bathroom. This cannot be happening right now. I don't need this; I don't need anybody- except Joe.

"Skylar, please open the door." My mom pleads behind the bathroom door. I guess she followed me into Joe's room. I can hear he walking around his room, rifling through things. I have been through this before, but my room at my mom's house had a lock, only in extreme situations would she break the lock or call Linda or Duke. Even times I remember she would call my father at the clinic. I rummage through the drawers, there has to be some in here somewhere? I reach up onto the top of the drawer and pull out folded tin foil. I open it and three drug crystals and hidden, wrapped inside. I rummage through another drawer and find my pipe. I take out a lighter and start smoking. I sit on the bathroom floor locked in while my mother rummages through not only my life but also my sex life. What does she expect to find in mine and Joe's room?

"Joe would you mind putting a shirt on for me?" Linda asks sitting on the couch. Joe being the gentleman he is invited Linda inside. After all, just barging in and searching would be illegal. Julia on the other hand just stormed in chasing after her daughter. Linda decided to let it slide this one time.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I was just about to get into the shower. I will go get one." Joe says going up the stairs. He walks into the room seeing Julia rummaging through his nightstand drawer. Which is where he keeps, his, well protection, shall we say. He grabs a shirt off the floor.

"Mrs. Shumway, what are you doing in here?" She points to the closed bathroom door.

"Skylar had locked herself in there. Quite childish if you ask me, but I got it handled." Joe nods agreeing and walks out the door. She calls after him, "Thank you for using protection with my daughter Joe." His face turns bright red with embarrassment as he runs down the stairs.

I breathe in the smoke and the sweet smell. I feel so, so bad doing this with the Sherriff in the house. What a rush! I haven't felt like this since my first actual argument with Linda. Ha! That was the time I punched her for the first time! That was awesome! Sherriff Perkins never saw it coming, when I punched Deputy Esquivel. He was so outraged when I did! If you ask me, there was something weird going on with them? People say that she was like his daughter. He cuffed me so tightly and shoved me in the cop car so fast. I remember Linda standing up and blood dripping down her face and droplets dropping on her light blue shirt. She looked so confused and dazed. I was so high on, well coke, and I wasn't thinking straight. I still got the amazing rush of it all though. That's kinda how I feel right now, but way less of the effect. Linda had caught me possessing cocaine and was going to haul my ass into jail for it. I was arguing with her about it and I clocked her in the face.

I cough on the smoke and my mom comes and bangs her fist on the door again. She probably smelled the smoke coming from under the door.

"Skylar, what are you doing in there? Open the door!"

"Nothing, just leave, God!" I choke through the smoke. She rattles the door, trying to get in. I can hear loud footsteps coming up the stairs. Damn it! Linda's coming up stairs. I smash the pipe in the sink and wash down all the little pieces as Linda kicks in the door. She breaths in some of the smoke.

"Skylar what the hell where you smoking in here?" Linda asks me. I am way too dazed. Everything is a blur and I fall on the floor. She picks me up off the floor by my arms, yells something to Joe, next thing I know I am in the back of the cruiser going to the police station through the dark town. It's all ready dark outside, wasn't it just lunch time? I sit up and lean my face on the cage and say to Linda, "You're a bitch, you know that? You're a real bitch, Sherriff of the bitches. I don't even know how that Rusty could love you? Hell, yet along even **think** about marrying you."

"Skylar!" My mom scolds. "Linda, I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine Julia. She's impaired and has no idea what she's saying." Truth is I really do. I just would have never said it sober. I just pass out instantly and lay on the cold hard leather of the back seat; driving through the dark cold night, under the Dome in Chester's Mill, just another day at the office.

The cold darkness surrounds Linda as she spins the toy Sherriff badge in her fingers while she waits impatiently for Big Jim to come home. She has rehearsed what she is going to say over and over again. She has been sitting there for about an hour now, just thinking. She knows that when he comes she has to act cam and naive just like Jim himself. Calm on the outside, scared to death on the inside, that how she rolled. She sees him and stops turning the badge, he stops on the steps when he sees her.

"I didn't expect to see you here?" He says confused.

"I didn't expect being here." She says standing up. Balancing out the dominance of the rank, after all she is Sherriff and Big Jim just thinks he has power and it gets to his head. "You and I need to talk." It came out more nervous than Linda expected. Big Jim nods, acting nonchalant about this situation.

"Sure, come on in." He motions to the door; the wind whips the branches behind him. Can there even be wind inside the Dome? "Hell, I will even cook us up some dinner." He must remind himself that Linda is engaged and Junior would be home soon. Linda stares at him, was he really asking what she thought? "How does some medium rare sound?"

"Actually let's do this at the station." She needs this situation to be on her turf, her domain where she is in control not him. If he attacked her would she be able to fend him off? Even if he is twice her size, would he actually try to hurt her? They stare at each other for a minute. Big Jim is starting to get the idea that she knows more than she lets on.

"It's been a hell of a day Linda. Whatever it is you think we need to talk about, it can wait until the morning." He slowly walks towards her, showing that he needs to be in control. Rather than some weak women who has no idea what is really going on in this town. "I think I've earned that much respect in this town, right?" She closes the gap between them some more, she means business and that she can intimidate just as much as he can. She is still Sherriff and that won't ever change.

"Come by first thing. Or I come back and these cuffs don't stay on my belt." She walks away, he is right for once. She will trust him, just this once. He better show up or so help her God, there will be hell to pay. She opens the door to her cruiser and slams the door.

"LET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" I scream. I grasp the bars with both my hands fiercely and rattle the bars; I scream at the top of my lungs. "LINDA YOU BITCH! LET ME OUT!" I hear someone walking down the stairs keys dangling. The drugs have worn off and now I am just fiercely angry at everyone. Linda appears in front of my cell and boy does she look angry!

"Cut it the hell out Skylar. I don't want to book you on vandalism and being a pest." She says harshly.

"Bull shit! I can't get arrested for being a pest! Plus the court house is in Castle Rock! Outside the Dome to be clear, you don't have any power!"

"Skylar, tell me which side of the bars you are behind?"

"The wrong side! That's what side you bitch! I hope you get shot by Barbie or something! Die!" Linda straightens up and takes a deep breath.

"You just earned another day for death threats towards the Sheriff." She walks away, way too casual if you ask me. I plant my butt on the cold hard bench and cross my arms. This sucks shit.

Joe sits in a chair across from the fallen police officers desks. He can tell that Linda hasn't touched anything; he looks through the door of the Sherriff's office. Everything looked the same as it was. Well, at least the same as it was the two times he was in the police station. Linda comes through the door leading to the cells. She sees Joe and drops her shoulders. She shakes her head and walks past Joe. He stands as she passes him.

"Is she all right? When will she get released?" Linda stops and sighs, she turns to face him.

"Joe, please. Just go home get some sleep and come back tomorrow night. She will be released by then. I am so done with her right now. Okay?" Joe stands there hurt for a moment, then stands tall.

"No, I'm not leaving here without Skylar." Linda sighs again and hangs her head.

"Fine. Have it your way, Joe." She walks off to the Sherriff's office and closes the door. Joe sits down and makes himself comfortable in the chair. Eventually he falls asleep, as does Skylar down stairs in the cells.


End file.
